Unification of Ferelden
Alamarri tribes * Clayne Ash Warriors Calenhad's followers Chantry * Circle of Magi * Templar Order Cousland family (end) Howe family Western Hill |Belligerent2 = Alamarri tribes (start) Cousland family (start) Denerim |Commanders1 = Aldenon Calenhad Teyrna Elethea Cousland (end) Arl Myrddin (end) Mairyn Lady Shayna Willem HalfearCodex entry: Willem's Bulwark other Alamarri nobles |Commanders2 = Teyrna Elethea Cousland (start) Arl Myrddin (start) Teyrn Simeon† other Alamarri nobles |Strengthdetails1 = Ash Warriors Circle mages Highever troops Arl Myrddin's troops (end) Templars Western Hill troops |Strengthdetails2 = Denerim troops Arl Myrddin's troops (start) }} Background It was in Alamarri's nature to wage civil wars to gain dominance over their fellow nobles. When the war for kingship began, it was no different. Many arls and teyrns of Alamarri were competing and fighting each other to determine who will prevail and become the first king of the new united nation. Siege of Western Hill Arl Tenedor was besieged at his castle by Arl Myrddin's troops.Codex entry: Aldenon's Vestments Myrrdin called Tenedor out to parley but the latter sent Calenhad to impersonate him in his stead. Myrrdin intended to kill Tenedor during the meeting but Calenhad disobeyed his arl's orders and revealed his true identity. Calenhad's courage and honor impressed Myrddin, so he offered him the position of his squire. Calenhad refused on the basis that he wasn't an honorable man since Myrddin intended to betray the right of parley. Myrddin launched his final assault, killing both Tenedor and Forannan, and Myrrdin himself was defeated by Calenhad in single combat. However Calenhad spared Myrrdin in turn who swore himself to Calenhad's service. The lands of the late arl Tenedor were given to Calenhad and he was named a teyrn.Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 1 Calhenad's victories Over the next years Calenhad claimed victory after victory, and more allies flocked to his banner. One of them was the famed apostate mage Aldenon, a former consultant to arl Tenedor and his father before that; he became Calenhad's chief advisor. Another companion of Calenhad was the legendary female warrior Lady Shayna, who also became a close friend of his. Calenhad finally found his way back to his home city of Highever. The Cousland family has gathered banns sworn to the teyrnir and faced Calenhad's army, refusing to recognise him as king, but the Couslands lost the battle. In the aftermath they were shown mercy by the victor for Calenhad allowed them to retain their teyrnir if they would join his side, and so they did. Battle of the White Valley Simeon, the infamous ruler of Denerim was the last who stood against Calenhad. By Aldenon's advice, Calenhad went to the Brecilian Forest to recruit the Ash Warriors to his cause. However, the teyrn returned not only with the Ash Warriors, but also with the templars and Circle mages. Aldenon left Calenhad's service, outraged by his friend's actions as he saw it as a betrayal that Calenhad was condoning the oppression of innocent mages and inviting the Chantry's influence to take root in the nascent kingdom.Codex entry: Freedom's Promise Despite Aldenon's absence and the superior numbers of Teyrn Simeon, the Battle of the White Valley ended with Calenhad's spectacular victory. Aftermath In the 5:33 Exalted, Calenhad was named Teyrn of Denerim. Later on, he moved through the Bannorn and successfully laid siege to Redcliffe, becoming one of the three men who ever did that.Codex entry: History of Ferelden: Chapter 1 Without any significant opposition, Calenhad convened a Landsmeet in 5:42 Exalted and was crowned as the very first King of Ferelden with his wife Mairyn, the daughter of Arl Myrddin as its first Queen.Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 2 In 5:42 Exalted with the crowning of King Calenhad in Denerim, the various warring factions of Alamarri are at last united under a single banner to form Ferelden. What had always been considered a land of wild, nomadic barbarians was finally a nation in its own right, though considered primitive and backwater by most other nations, which existed longer. Simeon nearly killed Calenhad, but Lady Shayna saved him and killed Simeon though she was greatly injured in the process. References